John Domeck (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
The following is about John Domeck, sometimes called a Gray Champion. For the original Hawthorne story and character, see ''The Gray Champion. For John's successor, see Gray Champion (Roy Bernald). For all other uses, see the disambiguation page.'' }} John William Domeck, often referred as a "Gray Champion," is the titular character of the Gray Champion: Modern Legends trilogy in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. John himself is a Marlquaanite, one assuming the identity of Nathaniel Hawthorne's character from Twice-Told Tales. The original John Domeck incarnation debuted in The Gray Champion: Chastity's Plains, a short story written for a high school class in late 2001, founding the Earth-G0 continuity. The Earth-G7 continuity family version of John debuts in A So-Called Heretic, where his actions are among many that later inspire the creation of SCALLOP. He learns that his destiny is to become the latest incarnation of the Gray Champion after meeting Hea and Dae Pang in The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. He later rediscovers his long-lost daughter during the events in The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. He is forced to abandon Boston to its fate in The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust, and protect Arkansas instead. He returns in the fourth season of Sodality as one of the rescued "Legends" whose recruitment to the Sodality of Gerosha significantly increases that superhero league's overall power and influence. John is the father of Margaret "Mapacha del Feugo" Domeck-Ramirez. He is also the widower of Katherine "Kicked Deer" Domeck. He becomes a grandfather figure in the life of his sidekick Hea Pang, as well as beginning his superhero career in the 21st century as an ally of Dae Pang. He later becomes a mentor to Roy Bernald, a time-traveling WWI veteran who would succeed him as the Gray Champion. He is also the godfather of Tabitha Pang. Gray and Hea return for Sodality: Battle for Metheel. In this video game premise, John must defend Desulon's lab on Phaeleel so that Hea may rewrite history and prevent King Morzhuk's plans of using the Grand Ultimate's Ruby to conquer the universe. John joins Team Spaghetti Liberation in season 5 of Sodality, and later the Navyrope Society in Swappernetters. He also features prominently in a non-canon Marvel: Avengers Alliance fanfic crossover dubbed "Percolation," where he and Hea must protect the Marvel Gaming Universe versions of Danny "Ghost Rider" Ketch and Jubilee during an Icy Finger assault on SCALLOP headquarters - while Extirpon and Anarteq III are trapped in the Marvel world. He later plays a role in Percolation: Legends in exiling the Percolation Wave to the Dromedeverse, severing further ties between the Crossover Gerosha universe and the Marvel Gaming Universe. However, this opens up room for crossover events between Earth-G7.2.1 versions of the Sodality of Gerosha and the Camelry in Camelorum Adventures - a fact which comes to a head during the Percolation Warriors Saga. This same saga also sees a version of John teaming up with the Knights of Cortascius, Xira, and Col. Flix to save the entire multiverse from the Triumvirate. Powers and weaknesses Powers * Accelerated healing: Most Marlquaanites can heal rather quickly from injuries, especially very minor ones. His healing is not instantaneous however; nor is it as quick as that of Ciem. * Flight / Levitation: Flight and levitation are things he can do in moderation. He is better at hovering in the air than projecting himself directly, unless he has access to an energy source of some kind to propel himself with. * Super strength: When sufficiently enraged, John can become strong enough to toss around a disabled helicopter of around 2-1/2 tons in weight. * Focused circuitry travel: If John has a vague notion of where he wants to go, he can transfer himself through electrical wires to go from one place to another in a matter of seconds. He can attack a terrorist in another country simply by watching a live feed, and then using the TV as a guide to trace himself to the video source, coming out of the camera on the other end and punishing his target with extreme prejudice. However, this power relies on him having a large source of electricity nearby to manipulate. If a city's power grid is sufficiently disabled, it will weaken his ability to perform this feat. * Radiokinetic surfing: John can also transmit himself through radio and satellite signals, though not as fast nor as efficiently as with circuitry. He can also use this to "surf" a bolt of lightning. Whomever he is in contact with can also inherit this ability, at least until separated from him. * Lightning bolt projection: If near a large enough source of electrical power, he can channel that power through Fishkiller to generate lightning bolts. He learns how to use this power when battling Eqquibus, but seldom uses it until he faces Chillingworth. One reason Brackett is sent after him later is specifically to challenge his reliance on Fishkiller. * Invisibility: He can become invisible at will, or make select parts of himself invisible or intangible at will. * Intangibility: One of John's most used abilities. He can selectively makes some or all of himself tangible to some matter and intangible to other matter, allowing him to pass through walls on a whim and be immune to blunt force attacks. This, combined with his circuitry travel and invisibility, allow him to be a "Phantomimic," to impersonate being a ghost. * Improved temperature tolerance: John even has an increased tolerance of extreme temperatures, preventing him from sweating too greatly on a hot summer day or freezing too soon on a cold winter's day. Weaknesses * Distraction: While he may heal quickly and be able to phase through matter, Gray is not completely invincible. If caught off-guard, he can still be shot or stabbed. It might not kill him, but wounds of that magnitude can temporarily disable him. Hypocrisy and sadism in his enemies can enrage him, leading to him becoming distracted by these emotions as he lashes out in righteous fury. ** Guilt: He feels tremendous guilt at his failure to stop the Icy Finger from murdering his wife. This is partially why he is so protective of Hea and Tabitha: so he doesn't let down more family than he already believes he has. * MPF generators: These will place him in suspended animation, almost as easily as they will Extirpon or any other highly-powerful Marlquaanite. * Time: John ages at a significantly slower rate than before, though he can still eventually die of old age. * Neotopothesíaphobia: John's sense of focus and overall strength weaken when forced to visit unfamiliar places. For this reason, he rarely leaves the greater area around Boston until the events in Shaken Dust. After that, he rarely leaves the state of Arkansas. He will, however, venture elsewhere briefly if the situation is dire enough and calls for it. However, John usually sticks to his mission of fighting street crime and standing up to local corruption. He leaves most of the globetrotting to Extirpon, and lets Pilltar worry about dealing with evildoers in the American Midwest pre-''Shaken Dust''. He eventually gets over some of his fear of travel, but is still a more capable fighter when he is familiar with his surroundings. Character bio Early life John was born to Robert and Elizabeth Domeck on October 3rd of 1607, in Brentwood, England. Robert was an astronomer who had observed the Marlquaan and its activities, utilizing special equipment to do so. He was also an Abrujanian historian, a preserver of knowledge of the Abdygalis and the Dispersion. He knew intimately about the history of the Marlquaan's origin in this, as well as that of the other Barely-Explicable Phenomena that were derived from the Abdygalis being destroyed. These were taught to John with great fervor, and John readily sought to learn all he could. At the behest of the king, the Domecks headed toward a little-known part of what would later become Gamba in Gabon, to recover some unstable Marlquaanite rubies from a tribe in the area that were misusing the rubies to oppress other tribes in extremely heinous ways. John accompanied his parents, who traveled there along with the secretly occultist Rutherford Fortin. Rutherford arrived in Gamba with his oldest son, Samuel Fortin. These Marlquaan enthusiasts used their knowledge - and existing supply of rubies, to aid missionaries in reaching out to lost tribes. They also beat back the oppressor tribes, confiscating their rubies. A band of hoodlums from the evil tribe, calling themselves the Lemurs of Death, proved the least penitent when captured. They admitted to being open practitioners of dark magic, and of indulging in "the foulest of desires, born of the worst of human conceits," and with no shame. Their victims were found to have frequently been sodomized, as well as decimated in other horrific ways. The Supreme Lemur warned his captors upon execution that should all the stable rubies be found, or should the Marlquaan choose the worthy, and should the Abdygalis be re-forged, it would mean Mankind would forever re-define the Heavens. Robert Domeck dismissed this as ignorant blasphemy, and had the Supreme Lemur executed. However, Rutherford's own dark musings were stirred. He also secretly believed in a return to Nimrod's vision. Also frequently engaging in secret in the molestation of lost young boys with male sex partners behind his wife's back, Rutherford was especially touched by the Supreme Lemur's extreme dedication to his dark path. He noted the "chilling" demeanor with which the Supreme Lemur often gave others a "touch of death." Upon return to England, one of Rutherford's victims escaped and had him reported to authorities. Rutherford was quickly executed. However, Samuel Fortin took Rutherford's dedication to adopting the Supreme Lemur's ways and made it his own mission in life. Samuel hesitated to indulge in homosexual practices like his father; yet he became committed to the idea of "the finger is chilling." He thus adopted that slogan, and founded a secret society built on his father's work dubbed the Society of the Icy Finger. The Icy Finger soon made it their goal to acquire as many Marlquaanite rubies as possible, and consolidate their power to rule the universe through fear. They'd combine the Marlquaan's properties with those of forbidden arts straight from the Devil. Fortin attempted from there to recruit Robert and his family to the new cult; but they adamantly refused. Robert attempted further to destroy Fortin's arguments; yet Fortin threatened to expose the Domecks as a non-denominational family with Lutheran sympathies, living in the time of King James I. This forced Robert to take his family into hiding in Scotland for a time. John soon met a young man named Miles Wealthington, who also came from a family aware of the Marlquaan's significance - and that of Lord Zeras. The two young boys observed the Icy Finger's slowly-growing influence as a secret society inside of England, and believed that the Icy Finger had to be exposed and defeated at whatever the cost. Miles spoke to John of seeing an oraphim in a vision, warning him to protect the Marlquaan rubies - and be wary of using them for personal gain. The boys learned swordsmanship and unstable ruby wielding via Robert having them trained in these arts. They became the Order of the Oraphim, sworn enemies of Icy Finger. A good friend of Robert's was eventually killed by an assassin sent by Samuel. The murder took place with John as a witness on the scene of the then-newly-established Caistor Grammar School. John chased after the murderer, who inexplicably "froze solid" the victim and shattered him. Stable rubies had been discovered, and the Order of the Oraphim would need to work quickly to grow its numbers and claim the stable rubies before the Icy Finger could grant permanent Marlquaan bonds to a significant number of its members. The Icy Finger began committing random murders and acts of terrorism around England, with normal police baffled and the king in disbelief. John and Miles started gaining more members for their resistance movement in 1631. Peter Domeck, John's brother, attended missionaries headed to the Korean peninsula, hoping to win over some members for the Order while in Korea. He never returned from his mission, however. ''Of Angels and Icicles'' Main article: Of Angels and Icicles Samuel Fortin sets out his men in search of the missing Beamer's Ruby; one that, if guided and used with a mirror or other reflective surface, can give or take away Marlquaan bonds to whomever the wielder wishes. Samuel's right-hand man, Eric Sylvester, warns that the Order of the Oraphim probably has it. Samuel explains to Eric that most of the other known rubies in existence destroy themselves after a single use; but the Beamer's can sustain seemingly countless uses without self-destructing. The Pusher's, Grand Ultimate's and a few others, are also high on the list of missing rubies that must be found. John finds himself in a London jail for refusing to affiliate with the Church of England. He explains to the jailer that Samuel and his followers mean to overthrow the monarchy and establish an Icy World Order. The jailer doesn't take the threat seriously, until John points out the window. Theresa Welling, a maiden serving the visiting Duchess of Saxony during her stay in London, comes under attack from Fortin while in possession of the Handler's Ruby. One's bond to the Marlquaan, as John explains, is only secured under the Handler's Ruby so long as the powered individual is physically holding the ruby. Being separated from it takes that power away. The jailer accuses John of being "a heretic of the worst kind," and of "meddling in a devilry like none the world has seen before." John argues back that if Marlquaanite powers fall into the wrong hands, they may very well be used for devilry. And for that reason, he intends to retrieve the Handler's Ruby and return it to its rightful owner - Miles Wealthington, originally of Oxfordshire. The jailer mocks John, but fails to notice that he has dropped the keys. , and what dangers it poses to the town. Original quality wallpaper here.]] The jailer goes off to use the bathroom, and John seizes the distraction to escape. He immediately flees amidst the shadows, finding a black-cloth mask and heading straight for Samuel. He catches up with Samuel, who is about to kill Theresa. A battle ensues; and John secures the ruby. Samuel falls to his death. Theresa offers to have her rescuer rewarded, but he reminds her he is a wanted man - a so-called "heretic," for knowing too much about the Marlquaan and refusing to be part of the Church of England. He vanishes with the ruby, whom he then returns to the rightful owner. He warns Miles to flee to America with him, so that the Society cannot use it a second time. Miles agrees. Several years later, Eric Sylvester is seen with several other Society members stalking a squaw whose tribe they had just obliterated. That squaw happens to be Kicked Deer. John arrives and, in spite warning himself not to be tempted to use the Handler's Ruby, uses it to save Kicked Deer's life. Kicked Deer quickly falls in love with John, and the two of them eventually get married. They begin discussing their knowledge of the Icy Finger and its ambitions with the local minister. He seems reluctant at first to take John seriously, until John shows him the Handler's Ruby. Rev. George Spellingworth decides that the ruby should be buried beneath the church's foundations, ruling that it is evil. One of the most dangerous Icy Finger enemies John's friends would face assumed the title of "Shrouded Entity," and began terrorizing Boston pretending to be a literal physical incarnation of the Devil. He grows so dangerous, that even the Icy Finger disowns him. Locals who are body-snatched by him start referring to him as the "Black Man." Miles Wealthington, with a little help from John, manages to temporarily become a Marlquaanite named "Oraphim." As the Oraphim, Miles drives Shrouded Entity out of Boston - and traps him in a block of ice in Greenland. Miles then forfeits the Oraphim powers and destroys the ruby that granted him the ability. However, Shrouded Entity has already managed to corrupt the minds of several in Boston and Lynn, leading to a rise in interest in witchcraft on the part of locals. John and Kicked Deer set to work warning locals about the Marlquaan and Marlquaanites. However, John's insistence that the Marlquaan is real rubs many other colonists the wrong way. Suspicions arise that he and Kicked Deer are secretly practicing witchcraft. However, nobody can substantiate anything. A few more years pass, and John has become a neighborhood watch. Kicked Deer, going by "Katherine Domeck," begins selling her Indian braid designs and becoming a schoolteacher. She teaches children about both English and her own tribe's histories. Miles hands off the Beamer's Ruby to a certain Hester Prynne of Boston for safekeeping, hidden inside a necklace pendant that helps guide the ruby's beam for maximum control. Jailer Brackett catches her with it after Miles flees, and decides that the guide shape looks like a letter "A" - fitting, since her crime was adultery. She is made to wear the necklace in public, unaware of its significance. Miles tells Hester very little of the necklace's true power either, and Hester discovers by accident the power when it kills Roger Chillingworth. For the Domecks, Marlquaan controversy appears to be in the past otherwise. That's when a man named Jordan Smithson arrives in town. John expresses to his captain concerns that Jordan, eccentric from the beginning, might be a member of the Society. The concerns are ignored. Before anyone knows it, various murders begin to happen. John once again dons his mask to find out who is behind the murders. He suspects Jordan, but Jordan slips through his fingers. He leaves John a threatening letter, stating that he will always be one step ahead. John tries to have Jordan arrested immediately, but Jordan vanishes. Rumors and whispers begin to resume that the Domecks are witches, until young Margaret is sent home from school for getting in a fight to avenge her mother's honor. John warns the families whose children tormented his daughter that they are giving the Icy Finger exactly what it wants, as Jordan and the Icy Finger continue to sow seeds of discontent. John finds himself removed forcibly from his position after warning the town that Jordan is manipulating the townsfolk for evil. .]] John and his family retreat into the woods to regroup. However, the Icy Finger manages to gain an upperhand in town politics, turning the town against the Domecks. The minister's attempts to find John end in failure when Icy Finger members catch up to him and reclaim the Handler's Ruby. They use its power to find and capture John and his family. Kicked Deer is executed, while John and Margaret watch helplessly. Father and daughter are sent to the beach, where the Icy Finger and its followers in town prepare to execute them. However, they capture a young boy named Robert Boyde. Robert was one of many who tormented Margaret in school on allegations of witchcraft. He overhears a conversation between John and Jordan that convinces him that John was telling the truth. He is immediately spotted by an Icy Finger member while hiding behind a tree, and is killed in front of Margaret as he apologizes to her. While dying, Robert prays for a miracle. That miracle soon arrives. Some 400 years later, billionaire scientist Dereck Johnson generates a Marlquaan storm in his company's lab. It goes disastrously wrong, to the point of instigating a synchronized Marlquaan storm 400 years in the past. Right as Jordan and company are about to run John and Margaret through with spears, a bolt of red lightning strikes that area. The Handler's Ruby is destroyed, and Jordan along with several of his cohorts are found incinerated on the beach. John and Margaret are nowhere to be found. A friend of the preacher's notes that the so-called "heretic" John often spoke of a Roman slave named Lord Zeras, who was similarly struck by Marlquaanite lightning - and then lived to tell about it after arriving on the scene again some time later. A small number of surviving Icy Finger members retreat, noting the words. They vow amongst each other that the Icy Finger would make as one of its goals the discovery of where - and when - John Domeck would reappear. They also wonder what happened to the Beamer's Ruby, not aware that it has now become Hester's locket after falling into the safekeeping of Hester Prynne. Further reviews upon return to England let it be known to the Icy Finger's continuing chain of leadership that a mysterious "woman of the orient" and a "silvery pill-bug-man machine from the sky" were encountered in the woods talking with a woman in a red dress and with Kicked Deer. They suspect that the oriental woman may have been involved with John Domeck somehow; but also discover that she won a fight against Roger Chillingworth - who had been confirmed dead. They vowed to discover the truth, frustrated that Chillingworth could no longer tell them. ''Freedom's Apparition'' for the first time. Original quality wallpaper here.]] Main article: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition In the 21st century, billionaire Dereck Johnson conducts a scientific demonstration from one of his own business buildings of the Marlquaan; by forcing it down to Earth. The experiment goes wrong, and in a huge blast, several attending are killed. Others vanish, and several others around the globe become bonded with it, becoming known as "Marlquaanites." These beings gain seemingly supernatural abilities. One of Dereck's spokesmen vanishes into the 17th century, and is killed shortly after arrival. John Domeck and his daughter, however, are separated from each other in the time stream. John immediately believes that he is the only survivor. He finds himself wandering the streets of Boston, feeling like Rip Van Winkle. His daughter, however, is adopted by a Cuban refugee family in Miami in 1995. Boston teenager Hea Pang, being chased by Crooked Rainbow activists intent on doing her harm, is rescued when John stumbles upon the goings-on. The activists attempt to attack John, and his new powers go haywire. Continued efforts to save Hea result in him losing control of what he discovers to be his deadliest new power: conducting electricity. In spite him causing a goon to explode, the other goons continue to charge after him, refusing to retreat. He makes quick work of them all. Frightened, he takes Hea's advice to keep running. He soon discovers he can transfer himself through wires, and uses this to teleport himself and Hea to another part of the city. Hea explains to him that she knows all about what happened at Marl-Q Industries. She also informs him she's aware of Abrujan, the Abdygalis, the Divergence, the Marlquaan, Lord Zeras, the Order of the Oraphim, the Society of the Icy Finger, and more. She takes him to a history museum where her mother, Dae Pang, is a curator. Dae is has studied up on Puritan history, and traces her way back through her deceased husband Joo-Chin's genealogy. She discovers that John's brother Peter became involved in the family tree that would result in her late husband, Joo-Chin Pang. Dereck Johnson meanwhile has been transformed into the hideous Eqquibus. One of his plans involved lobbying to force schoolchildren to receive injections for "Dwayne Strain," the vaccine of which was known to be even more deadly than the disease itself. Parents would be denied both a choice and an opt-out right. Dae and Hea vow to put a stop to it, and take part in a demonstration in public. Hea informs John of much of what has happened in his 400 years of absence. She also updates him about the Dwayne Strain situation, and why it's critical its opponents have someone who can speak for them in spite powerful lobbyists being at work to force it on the public. Hea also reveals to John that Dereck has been paying off the local police to harass protestors. When Dereck's inside man, police captain Eric Andro, decides to go ahead and order violence and arrests of all teenagers among the protesting crowd on the big day of state legislation passing John decides that he's had enough. He borrows a mask, sword, Puritan hat, cape, blue gloves, blue boots, and a Confederacy outfit from the museum; and he heads out in public to confront the corrupt officer. Their confrontation is short, because Johnson calls in his helicopters to make war on the protestors. John discovers more of his abilities, and retaliates by destroying the helicopters. However, this leads to a direct confrontation between him and Eqquibus. He battles Eqquibus until forcing him to retreat. Eqquibus vows that the war has only begun. Dae and Hea soon set to work, allowing John to have numerous spare costumes so that he no longer has to borrow museum props, and rumor begins flying around town that Hawthorne's "Gray Champion" had returned. This leads to Eqquibus declaring all-out war on the Gray Champion, even as John is still getting used to the role. Meanwhile, Dae and Hea educate John about what it means to have taken on the Gray Champion's mantle. John soon makes a career out of protecting Boston (and the US by extension) from acts of both domestic tyranny and acts of terror from outside. He also learns of other Marlquaanites, the weaknesses of a Marlquaanite, and how to cope in a world filled with them and the dangers they pose. The mayor declares him an outlaw, however, due to nothing more than ideological disagreement. SCALLOP is sent in to monitor the situation, and Hea's boyfriend Kyle Medsor is an agent-in-training under his parents Gordon and Bella. The Medsors soon become liaisons between the new Oraphim Order and Darius Philippine of SCALLOP. However, all is not well. Dae is not entirely approving of Hea and Kyle dating, and frequently incites arguments by saying cruel things to her daughter and to Kyle. John attempts to play peacemaker, warning Dae not to go too far and being reluctant to choose a side in the family conflict. As this is happening, a certain Warren "Rappaccini" Buntine arrives at Eqquibus' hideout and reveals that it was "not that hard" to figure out where Dereck was hiding. He proposes an alliance with Eqquibus, in exchange for MPF technology that can capture the Gray Champion. Rappaccini urges Eqquibus to capture John Domeck, not kill him; so that the Icy Finger may punish him later as they see fit. They also want him to look into the matter of a man who did business with Marl-Q Industries and may have made off with some Marlquaanite rubies: Seth Lambrelli. While Hea and Kyle try to help John both master being the Gray Champion and adapt him to the complications of living in the 21st century and its corrupt culture, Eqquibus sets up traps all over the city in an effort to catch the Gray Champion. The Icy Finger sends in a group to cause some trouble in Maine while Eqquibus causes a state of emergency in Boston, luring the adult Medsors away from Boston and leaving the newly-forming Order of the Oraphim without most of its SCALLOP liaisons. Dae snoops through Hea's journal and discovers that Hea and Kyle are talking about getting engaged. She blows up, and starts an argument with Hea. A hurt Hea runs to Kyle's house amidst all the chaos, and the couple consummate their relationship partially out of anger for Dae's words. However, they soon discover that Eqquibus has managed to capture both John and Dae - and is holding them at the docks to be shipped to Rappaccini. The couple sneak into the hanger where John and Dae's MPF chambers are being held, then attempt to free the two. Eqquibus, however, catches on to them being there. Kyle keeps Eqquibus distracted while Hea frees John. Once freed, the Gray Champion wastes no time luring Eqquibus away from the docks and into an epic fight in the city. However, this is not before Eqquibus kills Kyle in battle. Hea frees Dae, and the two run to safety. After Eqquibus is defeated, John returns home to learn of the cost of victory. He, the Medsors, and Hea hold a funeral for Kyle. Only Dae elects not to attend. The Medsors offer Hea the chance to have Kyle's old job, and she accepts. However, this further causes a wedge between Dae and Hea. Year 2013 • ]] Mid-April of 2013 in Boston was a time when a criminal known as Blackveil began kidnapping children from local area Boston schools, and keeping them stored for his cult's nefarious plans. Blackveil turned out to have become a Marlquaanite capable of stirring confusion in the minds of those who got too close to a gas he emitted from his body. He took his name from "The Minister's Black Veil", a short story by Nathaniel Hawthorne. Once a new recruit for the Icy Finger, his tendencies toward becoming like the Shrouded Entity led to him being pushed aside and held in suspicion by Rappaccini. John and Hea manage to save the children from Blackveil; only to discover that it was a setup: an FPB agent helped Blackveil time events so as to lead John away from downtown Boston on April 15th. John and Hea arrive back in Boston only too late. They discover that the city has been bombed, and that they were unable to prevent the disaster. Blackveil comes after John for revenge for his interference, but is defeated. Hea helps a search party of Boston civilians discover that the real criminals are the Tsarnaev brothers, not the NRA; as what Homeland Security and the DOJ had instructed the FBI to make into a scapegoat. However, all of Hea's early attempts to expose Blackveil and his links to the FPB are foiled when her camera is seized by ATF agents and her blog is hacked. All references to the FPB having any involvement in either Blackveil or in aiding the Tsarnaev brothers is scrubbed. John is fortunate enough to foil a CIA assassination attempt made on Hea shortly after her expose on the FPB was deleted by a government hacker. It becomes clear to Hea and John both that the current administration no longer represents the values for which they fight. Hea tries to bring the matter before SCALLOP, but Darius refuses to authorize SCALLOP involvement in the matter. The Medsors are told to stand down. No longer able to hide her pregnancy, Hea finally confesses to John and to the Medsors. Dae kicks Hea out of her home, forcing Hea to move to the same complex as the Medsors. However, Dae is befuddled when John elects to move with Hea and leave her behind. Stubborn at first, Dae begins having nightmares. She attempts to apologize and reconcile with John and Hea; but realizes that this may take a while. ''Chillingworth's Revenge'' battle Chillingworth II in Miami. Original quality wallpaper here.]] • ]] Main article: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge In February of 2014, John goes back and forth between his hideout in a church belfry and living with Hea and her young daughter, Tabitha. However, the Society of the Icy Finger has made one of its goals be to destroy John. They know from Rappaccini talking to Eqquibus that John is most likely the new Gray Champion, so they use their resources to launch an attack. It is revealed that Hester's locket, the gold necklace worn by Hester Prynne containing the Beamer's Ruby, is still out there. If activated, the locket and ruby combination could give or take away an individual's bond to the Marlquaan - long-term. The Icy Finger, as it stood in the 17th century, was threatened by John's operations. An early Marlquaanite, Roger Chillingworth, made pursuit of the ruby one of his goals in life (along with getting revenge on his estranged wife and her lover.) However, Dimmesdale's public confession and Hester's panicked reaction in public activated the locket and robbed Chillingworth of his Marlquann bond. He was mid-power-use when the bond was taken away, thus it backfired and froze him into millions of shattering pieces, killing him. Hawthorne was careful to airbrush the Marlquaan and ruby out of his narrative for The Scarlet Letter, to avoid drawing undue attention to himself from the Icy Finger. The Icy Finger learned of Chillingworth's defeat, and blamed John Domeck for everything, vowing revenge. John furthermore learns that his daughter Margaret is now living in Miami; and was being raised to adulthood by Pablo and Anna Ramirez. She had taken a job in fashion modeling, a job which John could not comprehend. A member of the Icy Finger, Miles Charleston, begins putting the puzzle pieces together and figures out that Hea Pang is an accomplice to the Gray Champion. Miles murders Dae Pang, and assembles his own Champion outfit to battle Gray. It doesn't take too long before he confirms to himself that Gray and John Domeck are the same man; and then makes it his goal in life to hunt down and kill the Gray Champion. John and Hea travel with Tabitha and the Medsors to Miami to find Marge and get her help in defeating Miles, who has become the new Chillingworth. Nearly losing his life and his daughter's, he finally vanquishes Chillingworth with help from Hea. Hea acquires Hester's locket from the Ramirez family, and uses it to turn the tide of battle in the heroes' favor over the skyline of Miami. John decides to let Margaret live her life with her adoptive parents, while he returns with Hea and her in-laws to Boston. ''Shaken Dust'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust The Crooked Rainbow gains reinforcements, and begins terrorizing the Order of the Oraphim anew. The Massachusetts State Supreme Court determines that women who are out in public have "no right" to privacy. Hea's enemies capitalize on this, and she begins facing constant harassment. She attempts to pass the time training with another agent: Ricky Fendel. However, Fendel gets suddenly reassigned. The two of them were considering pursuing a relationship, but decide against it. Hea's SCALLOP escort bodyguards begin to become targets for assassination. The city once again declares a bounty on the Gray Champion - for interfering with assassination attempts on SCALLOP personnel. In light of a Boston judge ruling that a preacher who was not even convicted of any wrongdoing be sentenced to spend time in jail and then be forced to learn Islam, John goes forward to publicly condemn the judge's ruling and expose it for violating the Establishment Clause. This media attention, however, puts SCALLOP on edge. They urge Hea to relocate out of Boston following the disruption that ensues. Meanwhile, the Kirby Act is passed officially. This results in Mapacha going underground. Halal Affadidah and his men take advantage of this situation to instigate jihadist movements in Boston for another terror attack, mocking the city for capitulating so quickly after the bombings in 2013. It's also revealed that Affadidah has strengthened his alliance with Rappaccini and Duke Arfaas. After what happened in Gerosha two months prior, the new alliance is determined to plunge the entire US into a war like nothing it had ever seen before. On the advice of his friend, Judge Terry Beliah, a prosecutor named Ted Brackett contacts the Society of the Icy Finger for help. They send in their latest recruit: a flying hag Emotion Battery with fear induction as well as flame and earthen abilities named Kathy Hibbins. Hibbins suspects that Hea may be in possession of Hester's Locket, and is sent to investigate. However, she is quickly defeated by the Gray Champion. Announcements on TV let it be known that SCALLOP faces indictment if they continue to employ Hea Pang, and Darius orders Hea's overseers to inform her that she's fired. The Ramirez and Medsor families relocate with Tabitha to Jonesboro, Arkansas, and allow John and Hea time to pack to join them. It's decided that John and Hea will abandon Boston to its fate, citing Matthew 10:15 as their justification. The two of them quickly set up an underground railroad, as the city starts plunging into chaos. Apart from the handful of those fleeing, John and Hea decide the city is no longer worth saving. Affadidah's troops begin swarming in droves, with Obama ordering the National Guard to stand down. Brackett and Hibbins, however, decide to hunt the Oraphim Order down and prevent them from leaving the city. They convince the mayor to declare a state of emergency, and then shut off most of the city's power grid and wireless communications. This effectively grounds John to the city, limiting his ability to teleport or even fly. He is forced to resort to ground battle tactics to find a way to a new power source after Hea is arrested by SWAT. In jail, Hea finds a high school-aged woman named Tina Murane - jailed for refusing to wear a hijab in school. The two women scheme a way to escape, and then act out their jailbreak as they make ready to find John and head to the Murane family farm. However, Brackett shows up with reinforcements. John mows down the reinforcements and saves the girls in time for them all to flee the area before more reinforcements can arrive. A bolt of lightning in the sky appears, in spite it being December. Realizing the supernatural significance of it, the three realize it is an answered prayer. John uses the lightning energy to transfer himself and the girls to the Murane family's farm. However, an army of SWAT is already there attempting to murder Tina's family. Hibbins arrives to help the SWAT team, but Hea uses Hester's Locket to de-power her in the nick of time. The Oraphim Order decide, along with the Muranes, that they will maintain the underground railroad over time to help others like them flee westward as the nation falls apart. On suggestion of an e-mail sent by a mysterious Wilbur Brocklyn, they decide to call it the "Exodus Agenda." Meanwhile, Affadidah and his men begin tearing the city apart and reducing it to a hellhole. The Obama administration proves unhelpful in thwarting Affadidah's men. To make matters worse, Judge Terry Beliah and his friends make the Gray Champion and his closest allies into targets for their Marlquaanite prison field farms. Boston residents able to flee do so, but only a handful of them survive their exodus. One, before dying, reminds the others that they wanted a city without the Gray Champion in it. They got their wish. Once the entire Team Gray is reunited in Jonesboro, however, Brackett attacks Little Rock to lure Gray and Hea into a trap. Mapacha joins them, as do several SCALLOP agents. SCALLOP also brings Flintirah to the fight, fearing that Mapacha will need backup. Though many city blocks are damaged heavily in Little Rock, Team Gray proves victorious. John is encouraged to lay low until needed again; and Hea and Tina are given 2-week specials at a SCALLOP jail to keep them out of the limelight until tensions die down over their escape from a Boston jail. John, the Medsors, the Ramirezes, and the Muranes all work together to organize their Exodus Agenda division from Kentucky to Arkansas. They suspect that with the destruction of Boston, Affadidah and company would only continue to advance further westward. They know that the White House is protected with heavy MPF technology, courtesy of fears of Extirpon assassinating key government figures responsible for the nation's downfall. Therefore, John focuses on saving the salvageable rather than punishing the guilty. ''Ciem: Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud Due to the increasing involvement of the Hebbleskin Gang in the Icy Finger's affairs with Halal Affadidah and company, SCALLOP continued to keep watch and monitor events happening while the northeastern US imploded under Obama and Hillary. Hea, Marge, and Tina are eventually released from jail. They immediately resume their roles for the Order of the Oraphim. Yet, the summer of 2016 proves a disastrous nightmare when the Phaletori begin pitching in to aid the new Nimrodian Axis. Hordes of villains began terrorizing the American Midwest, hoping to expand Affadidah's Ameristani empire beyond Massachusetts. One of the most horrifying of these new threats, however, was Eric Korsicht. This villain single-handedly destroyed Louisville by using his abilities to instigate a 48-megaton volcanic eruption, wiping out the city and then producing an ash cloud that covered a 200-mile diameter zone in perpetual nightfall. It would take a few days before Korsicht could be charged enough to destroy Cincinnati in a similar fashion. However, numerous lesser threats were sent en masse to that city by the Hebbleskins and Icy Finger; along with jihadists being sent to further wreak havoc on orders of Affadidah. The National Guard made a halfhearted effort to stage a rescue of civilians, frequently being given stand down orders from the White House regarding actual engaging in conflict with enemy threats. Marge and Amirah were deployed along with several SCALLOP agents, though Hea was ordered to remain in Arkansas with Tabitha and the Medsors. Emeraldon elected to partake in dealing with as many of the new threats as he could. The Sapphire King also came out of hiding to resist multiple menaces. John was initially deployed on a separate mission to track down Clyde Spendelworth, and to potentially put an end to Gleeful-N'-Young. However, he and Extirpon run into various bits of resistance. It is ultimately the Purge-Flare who slips past Duke Arfaas' security and gets the jump on Clyde. John and Eric arrive just in time to watch Clyde die by Chris' hand, and learn that it's to avenge Mark. The three heroes briefly take a time out to discuss what just happened inside Clyde's motel room. They agree that they need to promptly head to Cincinnati to help out, after disposing of Clyde's body. They also agree that Chris needs to go into hiding after the Cincinnati battle is over. Eric makes arrangements for Chris to start life over as a rancher, possibly putting his life as the Purge-Flare behind him forever. Meanwhile, Korsicht begins ravaging towns across Indiana, wreaking havoc by slaughtering everyone in the juvenile detention centers and setting federal and state prisoners loose to further wreak havoc on civilians. He complains to some of his men that he gets bored with how easy his job becomes. However, his interest is piqued when he attacks Madison Juvenile Correctional. Candi, serving time there for running afoul of Darius Philippine's wishes regarding Zeran tech secrecy, puts up a considerable fight to protect the staff and inmates from Korsicht and his army. This leads to Korsicht abducting Madison supervisor Bruce Almin and challenging Candi to save him within the next 48 - 72 hours, before Korsicht can destroy Cincinnati by volcano. Candi gets furloughed long enough to resume being Ciem, and begins a lengthy cat-and-mouse game to take down Korsicht and rescue Almin. She makes friends along the way, including the Trensons. However, she is unable to stay focused long enough to do any significant damage to Korsicht with chaos engulfing the city. Even Extirpon proves overwhelmed. The corrections officer that accompanies Candi helps her track down a seismologist to determine where Korsicht is most likely to instigate the new volcano. Another epic showdown takes place, though Candi gets unexpected help from John. After Korsicht's defeat, John transports the team and the Trensons to Madison Correctional in time before Candi's timer runs out and she's declared a fugitive. She has Bruce taken to the infirmary immediately, to receive medical attention while an ambulance arrives to take him to a proper hospital. John retreats back to Cincinnati, and meets up with Marge and Amirah; while Candi and the Trensons protect Bruce until help arrives. They assist in cleaning up, but ultimately return to Arkansas to defend it. Tales of Candi's bravery lead to a four-year-old Tabitha deciding to dress up as Ciem for Halloween. John knows he and his family must remain ever vigilant; yet he is happy to have a family and be settled in somewhere. ''Augmentation'' Main article: Sodality: Augmentation battle for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Some time around when the United States implodes as a nation in 2018, Beliah begins working in cohorts with the Hebbleskin Gang to continue his capturing for later research numerous Marlquaanites that seemed to have Phexo cause sympathies. Even after the fall of Duke Arfaas, Beliah continued orchestrating for the capture of these Marlquaanites and their allies. The Sodality of Gerosha not only goes to great lengths to protect their friends and expose Beliah, but also decides to add to their numbers by recovering as many of these as they can and convincing them to join. John Domeck, Hea Pang, a slightly-older Tabitha Pang, and Hester's locket all end up being captured in MPF cells. There were plans to have Hea and Tabitha executed in the "Second Wave," after Houston was to be destroyed in the "First Wave." However, the Sodality defeated Musaran and thwarted Arfaas' plans in the first wave. The need to rescue and recruit Marlquaanites results in special attention being brought before the Sodality by their allies of a group of Marlquaanites called "the Legends." It is determined that John Domeck's Gray Champion just so happened to be one of those legends. John is eventually freed from his Marlquaanite prison field by Emeraldon, while other members of the Sodality free Hea and Tabitha. Beliah and company fail to deduce that Hea is in possession of Hester's locket, which means that Hea's addition to the Sodality enables them to create new members at will. Still others manage to locate and free Marge, so she can resume being Mapacha. Gray, Mapacha, and Extirpon prove to be priceless new members of the Sodality, increasing its power several-fold. It is with their help that the Sodality is able to retrieve Camille Beliah, whose testimony proves critical in bringing down Terry Beliah's public support. Gray becomes one of many after the defeat of Beliah and the Phaletori to venture out on his own afterward. He promises that if the Sodality needs his help again, he'll return. ''Battle for Metheel'' See also: Sodality: Battle for Metheel, John in the Gerosha Gaming Universe Since Battle for Metheel is a video game concept rather than a film or TV show concept, only the generic premise is canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha continuity. Exact moves made to achieve objectives are left open to interpretation, and can change in the Gerosha Gaming Universe depending on player decisions. The events in Battle for Metheel are also considered more-or-less true to the timeline of the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication After the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act start being enforced by old Beliah supporters who've allied themselves with the Icy Finger and Phaletori to infiltrate the Toklisanan government, SCALLOP and the Sodality must enact an elaborate plan to expose the infiltrators and restore harmony between the Heavenly and Earthly Governances. This plan requires John in a new suit to travel to Italy and help a Sodality strike team dubbed "Spaghetti Liberation" defeat Rappacini and Marblefaun's plans in Italy and Mozambique. Teaming up with him are Anna and Pablo Ramirez, Purge-Flare, Sapphire King, Botan the Plant-Man, Extirpon, Pilltar, Time Capsule, Keet Kabo, The Socratic, and Jackal Semicolon. Marge, Hea, and Tabitha stay behind in Toklisana to help SCALLOP weed out Icy Finger spies and Screwworm operatives under the strike team dubbed "Caged Dove." However, the three women's efforts to save their country result in them being sent to prison. John vows to keep watch over all of them, until such a time when he can freely operate with them anew. He also convinces the museum where Hea was working that it would be worth their while to hire her back once she is free. He vows to Hea that he will most of all keep watch over Tabitha, as she must start her own journey in a post-Sodality world. ''Swappernetters'' Main article: Swappernetters Three years after the events in Vindication, John is battling the persistent menace of Feathertop II - who has become an enforcer for the new regime that has taken over Arkansas. With most of the Sodality still in prison or under house arrest via SCALLOP being arm-twisted into detaining them (whilst secretly aiding them), John soon realizes that he and the Ramirez family are all but completely alone to save Arkansas. The McArthurs and Malestroms get jobs with Lambrelli Labs - Candi in the CSI lab - in an effort to earn income and try to stay away from more jail time. Pilltar and Strawberry have been effectively banned. Vince Finton and his closest friends have gone deep underground. The Navyrope Society finds its wishes dishonored to have peaceful protests against the Chrome Kite, and gory battles break out frequently between Navyrope troops and the Mercury Enforcers. The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers are banned from Earth, content to live in exile on Phaeleel. Team Black Rat is also forbidden to leave the lands owned by China and venture into Toklisanan territories. Jeral and Emily Cormier find themselves confined to a village run by SCALLOP off the coastline of Mexico. Jack and Miranda are forbidden to leave their Apache reservation for several years. Kyle and Charlotte are too busy battling to protect Louisiana from Affadidah's forces to have time to worry about the Sodality as a whole. And the Florentines are all confined to Italy by this point. In effect, the Sodality has been all but completely destroyed; leaving what little remains of the Order of the Oraphim to defend their homes in Arkansas and their neighbors not won over by the Chrome Kite through other means. Growing old, John fears that he won't be able to bear the Champion's mantle forever. However, he discovers a new Marlquaan storm. Roy Bernald, a US WWI "doughboy" fighter, is transported and finds himself in 2029 Arkansas just a few months before Tabitha was to be released from a juvenile correctional facility. He quickly defeats key Mercury troopers in a battle, before learning what is really going on. He discovers he has similar powers to John. John is alerted to his location; and offers to be the new Gray Champion's mentor. They go to see Hea Pang, but have to be careful not to trigger anyone's notice for fear the regime would have her arrested again. For the next three years, John trains Roy on and off on how to be a true Gray Champion. The two Grays also keep half an eye on Tabitha and her friends in the Twirlflame Trio, as they sometimes face dangers beyond what their powers bestowed on them by Mapacha can handle. Extirpon and the Navyrope Society also vow to pitch in and help Tabitha when possible, as she helps arouse in the public the fervor to overthrow the regime. When they too prove too distracted, the Twirlflame Trio often find themselves supernaturally aided by Maurice and Cherinob. Losing his daughter - again Alas, John and the Twirlflame Trio find themselves having to pull a risky maneuver to rescue Hea from arbitrary execution; but discover they're too late to also save Marge's life. John is devastated, and the Trio decide to target Tug installations in the area to prevent John from getting trapped in one. Sarah does some recon and discovers that restrictions were lifted on prison staff regarding the Order of the Oraphim - meaning everything up to and including murder and sexual assault on members of the Order had been given Hasam Arbini's seal of approval. Jissika, outraged that the Chrome Kite fired a guard for sleeping with her but rewarded Marge's killers, joins the escape party. Hea is sent to a newly reopened SWCC for safe keeping. With all Tug risk out of the way, John and Jissika make quick work of discovering which members of the prison staff were partakers of Marge's gang-rape and murder; and set a trap for them to avenge her. They make a gruesome discovery that they'd done similar horrible things to other female prisoners after Marge - which Arbini hadn't given the green light to. John feels disgusted after this, and contemplates retiring from being the Gray Champion permanently due to his difficulty coping. Jissika urges him not to give up, consoling and resolving him to keep fighting so that Marge's death wasn't in vain. Retirement The time eventually comes for a counter-revolution to destroy the Chrome Kite and restore Toklisana's academic freedoms, SCALLOP allows as many Sodality as are able to the means of reconvening; so that Tabitha and her friends can finish the fight. With his purpose in life fulfilled, John allows Hea to de-power him with Hester's Locket. He informs Roy that there should only be one Gray Champion at a time, and Roy vows to embrace the Way of the Gray Champion. Percolation Warriors Saga See also: Percolation Warriors Saga, Camelorum Adventures Defeat of the Chrome Kite opens venues for John to assist Arkansans with rebuilding their lives following a successful counter-revolution. Meanwhile, Roy continues to be a guardian of the western territories reclaimed from the Hebbleskin Gang. The Earth-G7.2.1 version of John, however, finds additional redemption for his inability to keep Hea out of prison under the Chrome Kite. He is recruited to the Percolation Warriors by Lex Philippine, Fred Hanom, King Morlikus, Stan Woudean, and others to battle the Triumvirate. He initially fights alongside Eric Opendi, Donte McArthur, Vinny Mason, King Morlikus, Masato Yoneda, Lenny Drae, Carlos Modi, Barry Navoz, Johnny Geriwall, Burrpatch, and Col. Flix to protect the pocket dimensions that MODM once guarded. Hea and Tabitha, meanwhile, join Team F-Pod to save Xira's dimension from the Triumvirate. They are joined by Candi, Miriam, Stacey Mirafuentes, Candace Mason, Carly Rancine, Emily Barnes, Bonny Boggidy, and Kayla Tarington. At one point, they are also joined by Cherinob and Berseh. With Xira's dimension saved, the girls join the guys and work to save the main dimensions of the Megaverse. John and his related crew are able to return home one all the Geroshan dimensions are secured, and the fight is reduced to the Eccentriaverse and Dromedeverse. From there, the Camelry and Knights of Cortascius work to finish off what remains of the Triumvirate. ''Centipede + 49'' See also: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 John moves with the Hayes family back to the Boston area after Affadidah's regime is overthrown, to assist with reconstruction. It is Roy that is sent to help Candi and the 49 Enhanced Troops during their mission to retake Boston. However, Roy is captured by the regime. Candi has to rescue him so that he can assist the troops in reclaiming Boston's docks. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow John begins aging more quickly without his Marlquaan bond, eventually growing too weak to sustain himself. He dies in Hea's care some years later of old age, his funeral reuniting Team Gray and the other Modalities briefly. With John deceased, Roy fully takes over as the Gray Champion. He witnesses, among other things, the marriage of Tabitha to Jordan Sterlie-Steel. Since Tiffany married into the Steel family, Tabitha takes on the Steel surname as well. She also adopts Jordan's lab-created Marlquaanite "daughter" Samantha "Dollschief" Steel, and has a child of her own with Jordan. Thus, the Steel family vows to bring the Sodality and its mission to a new generation. Roy considers himself as part of that new generation. He also knows that any Icy Finger remaining on the planet will now want to go after him, as vengeance for him having the nerve to take up John Domeck's old calling. Enemies Gray's primary archnemesis in the beginning is Samuel Fortin and his accomplice Eric Sylvester of the Society of the Icy Finger. However, his inability to properly defeat the entire Icy Finger and its evil in the 17th century means its remnants follow him into the 21st, both filling him with shame and preserving his humility in spite his immense power. Eqquibus, who brings John into the 21st century, seeks to destroy him when John interferes with Eqquibus' diabolical plans for the city of Boston. Gray also does battle with street criminals, and sometimes is targeted by corrupt politicians and other authority figures who feel threatened by him. Middle Eastern terrorists have put him on their hit list as well, due to his occasional interference in their activities. His activities also gain the attention of Halal Affadidah and Duke Arfaas, making ISIS and the Hebbleskin Gang into enemies of his. Gray's most calloused adversary is Miles "Chillingworth II" Charleston. He has helped Ciem do battle against Korsicht, as well as battled Brackett and Hibbins. In the modern era, his Icy Finger archnemesis is Rappaccini. Eric Andro, Blackveil, Feathertop, Marblefaun, and the Microwave Mouth Corps. have all also fought him. An ancient enemy that he and Oraphim defeated once is the Shrouded Entity, who returns in the Augmentation arc to wreak havoc on the Netherlands. John winds up needing help from Extirpon and Hea Pang in order to finally defeat this menace. In Battle for Metheel, Gray also has to fight off Bosom-Serpent. Most of his enemies in the Icy Finger their names from Hawthorne's literature. Hawthorne himself was secretly a member of the Order of the Oraphim, and was aware of the Icy Finger's goings-on in the world. His literature turned out to contain secret clues for future members of that order, while serving as a reveal-to-conceal for the rest of society. Judge Terry Beliah is one of John's most dangerous enemies though, as he was about to use his position in government to have John and other Marlquaanites neutralized in suspended animation till crack of dawn. His quest to pass the torch to Roy involved the need to defeat Feathertop. During the Swappernetters timeline, Rappaccini keeps John and Eric busy around the world. This leads to John's time being cut short with the rest of his former team - including Hea and even Roy. As John goes global, Roy takes over guarding the territories that Toklisana is reclaiming from the fallen Netheel. This means that neither Gray Champion is around often for assisting the Twirlflame Trio with dealing with their enemies. When Bliksemhek, the Chrome Kite, and even the demon Frotchimar begin fighting too dirty, the angels Cherinob and Maurice step in to fulfill John's original role. The Chrome Kite begin wishing John or Eric were around instead, as Maurice proves completely impervious to MPF generators or even the Microwave Mouth Corps. Personality John has always been taught to have a very strong sense of right and wrong, and a strong sense of duty to loved ones, God, and country. He believes in doing anything virtuous which he would deliberately do to the fullest measure that it can be deservedly done. He will love a woman completely, and will fight evil with a fierceness fit for someone with more combat experience than what he has. He is willing to explain up from down to any who don't know. He doesn't like to give evil an inch. He is also a man of tremendous curiosity, often very skeptical of his surroundings. His 17th-century morals and mannerisms make him confusing to 21st-century Bostonians. Other than around Hea, Roy, Tabitha, Kicked Deer, or Marge; he tends to be a loner. The fact that he is out of his normal mode of the time stream makes him find it difficult to relate to others. He feels that he has an obligation as the Gray Champion to remain fairly reclusive; always present yet hidden. His favorite haunt when not at the museum (or around Hea) is a church belfry. He does have an attitude of mistrust about most modern music. However, he doesn't question Hea's decision that the lyrics to "Freedom Fighter" by Creed describe him quite well. Family tree |} Development Inspiration John was perceived in more or less the form he has now ever since the fall of 2001. In that year, the Dozerfleet founder was taking American Literature class at Holt Lutheran High School (called St. Matthew Lutheran High at the time.) The instructor, Traci Backus, had the class read Hawthorne's original short story "The Gray Champion" as a part of a class assignment. This was followed up by everyone in class getting to write their own short stories about "The Champion's Return." Everyone's take was a little different, but some were cheap knock-offs of The Patriot. The Dozerfleet founder's initial short story on this subject matter may not have survived to the present day, but it was the first depiction to indicate that the apparition's appearance had been updated slightly. It was also the first incarnation to introduce the black mask with rectangular jewel eyepieces. In this short story, the Champion's role was a tiny bit more active than in Hawthorne's tale. This small collection later became known as Earth-G0, dubbed "Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha" in the Gerosha multiverse. From there, the character would undergo several developmental alterations into his present form. Appearance Gray's black mask and rectangular yellow eye pieces were designed specifically to give him an "authoritative" look of "judgment upon evil," but also to make him readily recognizable as an icon. His cape was ruled "a must" for his appearance, as it harkened back to the Puritan look of his namesake. This was the same reason for him receiving the hat that he wears, even though the hat's color scheme was altered from the typical "Pilgrim hat" color of black. Lack of visual reference when he was first drawn became the reason for his coat to resemble a Confederate soldier look more so than a true Puritan uniform. It was decided that this artistic view would be run with rather than corrected. Since Hawthorne described his Gray Champion as "slightly anachronistically dressed," it was reasoned that the Champion's appearance would modify slightly over the years. However, the rule of thumb would always be that no matter how much the Champion's appearance updated, he would always have a gray color scheme and would always appear anachronistic in his time period. The blue tint to his boots and gloves also served a purpose: to ensure that he had a little extra color besides being all black, gray, gold, and yellow. This blue was also added to the inside of his cape. Having John's beard appear through a slit in his mask also became part of the icon. It sent the clear message that he was an older gentleman, not "some kid." John's Gray Champion form is symbolic of virtues and values that are in need of preservation for a nation to have the blessing of God; of values that are best symbolized by a uniform, usually worn by someone who had those values in an era not too terribly long ago from the present. Therefore, the original apparition dressed as a full Puritan in 18th-century colonial Massachusetts. Other alleged sightings during the Civil War would have been of a hero of the Texan War. In the World Wars, an apparition would resemble a hero in the Mexican War. Likewise, John Domeck looks slightly like a Civil War solider as opposed to a 21st-century hero. At Dozerfleet, this would later become the rule for all Gray Champions descended from the Order of the Oraphim. Gallery |-|Confederate Hybrid= |-|Homeless Militant= |-|Scandium Phantom= |-|Old Englishman= |-|Man of Lynn= |-|Prof. Mike Edwards= References See also External links Category: Gray Champion characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality series characters Category: Sodality Legends Category: Marlquaanites Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category: Percolation characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Order of the Oraphim Category: Spaghetti Liberation Category:Characters